


Familial bliss

by Ohaymikoto



Series: Mega Man Unmixed [2]
Category: Mega Man (Archie Comics), Rockman Megamix | Mega Man Megamix, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Arguments, Breakfast, Family Fluff, Gen, Lazy Mornings, Preparing for Departure, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: A nice summer morning at the Light household.(Warning! Massive spoilers for the Mega Man Mixing story "Prototype" make sure to be fully read up on it if you don’t want to be spoiled.)
Series: Mega Man Unmixed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140221
Kudos: 3





	Familial bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Chopin the Cat belongs to me.
> 
> A look at a future that will never be.

Dr Light awoke to the warm rays of sunlight bathing his room in a golden glow, it was still a bit too early for him to be up but there was little hope to resume sleep now. Lazily the scientist reached for his alarm and shut it off before it could screech out its alarm. Dr Light groaned then heaved himself out of bed and towards his closet, opening up the doors and reaching inside he brought out his beige colored bathrobe.

Pulling it on once he closed the closet doors Dr Light exited his bedroom and began traveling down the stairs, loud voices of multiple people greeted his ears and he smiled tiredly. His children and grandson were already at it.

"And I’m telling you! The correct time for hard boiling eggs is-!" "Blah blah blah! If we follow your instructions then we might as well serve pa lumps of coal!"

The scientist leisurely stood by the foot of the stairs and looked upon the chaos playing out in his kitchen, a common sight these days. His three children were milling about in the kitchen and naturally Time Man and Oil Man were butting heads once more.

Time Man was a purple colored Robot Master with two bells on both sides of his helmet covered head with the hammer in the middle as a simple metal pipe with a red ball on top, the forehead portion of his helmet was decorated with a purplish blue triangle which had a white R printed on it, his eyes bore a pleasant lavender color to match his main body color. His chest bore a clock with red and blue hands that showed the current time, the armor around his chest had two layers with the inner one being yellow and outer one being a deep purple. Along both his armored arms and legs were yellow arrows.

Oil Man was a black colored Robot Master, he bore no helmet nor hair but he did have a unique pair of dual colored eyes with the left one being a normal black while the other was a vibrant yellow star instead of a pupil. Oil Man had a red scarf covering where his mouth was located but despite this his voice came out clear as day without being muffled. His main body was a grey light blue color with a big oil drop going from his chest down to his abdomen, next to the drop was a yellow R. His armored limbs bore a black color, his left arm was a tube with a hose attached to it that could change into a hand.

His first Robot Masters and Blues' younger brother, speaking of his oldest boy...

Blues, who was wearing a navy blue short sleeved hoodie along with his yellow scarf and dark grey jeans shorts and white socks, was standing by his eternal nemesis the red coffeemaker and brewing a fresh cup. His hazel eyes were half lidded in clear exasperation at his little brothers squabbling.

"No my methods are perfect-! Oh, good morning father, you’re awake 30 minutes and 23 seconds earlier than your alarm."

Time Man was the first to notice Dr Light by the stairs and soon the others offered their own morning greetings, Auto who was pulling out four E-tanks from the fridge reached into the cupboard they stored their tableware and placed a plate along with a knife and fork on the table.

"Well observed Time, the sun decided to wake me up early. So what are you boys up to?"

Dr Light finally left his spot by the stairs and entered the kitchen, he patted Time Man lightly on one of his bells along the way.

"Making breakfast, would be unfair to let mama Blues do everything in this house."

Oil Man replied from his spot by the stove, he was observing some boiling eggs while Time Man was watching the frying pan filled with pancake batter. Dr Light could not help snorting quietly at the endearing nickname his oldest child had been saddled with.

'I make my own breakfast though...'

The scientist thought to himself but chose to not voice this, the kind gesture was what mattered the most.

"Coffee's done...I think I got it right this time."

Blues stated with a hopeful edge to his voice as he offered the freshly brewed cup to his dad, Dr Light was a bit wary but took the cup regardless and let a small sip past his lips. The robot boy played with the hem of his scarf in anticipation.

"This...tastes great, thank you son."

Dr Light announced happily and Blues lit up like a Christmas tree, his boy had finally managed to do it after a whole year of trying - Blues has finally brewed a safely drinkable cup of coffee.

"Take that you stupid machine."

The robot boy hissed at the red coffeemaker that remained innocently silent on the kitchen counter, Auto reached out his fist and Blues met him halfway in a triumphant fist bump.

"Fortunate timing, the pancakes and eggs are done."

Oil Man said and turned off the stove quickly despite Time Man’s disapproving glare, the warm water was disposed into the sink and the warm eggs were placed on Dr Light's plate along with the pancakes - though calling the scrambled mess pancakes was probably too kind, clearly flipping the single pancake had proven too difficult for the temporal Robot Master.

"Thank you for the breakfast."

Dr Light said as the rest of his family got themselves seated by the table, each with an E-tank in hand. Blues handed out straws that were placed inside the cans and each began to drink from them, Oil Man lifted up his scarf slightly and his straw disappeared from view underneath it as he drank.

"How’s your project coming along Oil?"

The scientist asked his youngest child, the slick Robot Master had quickly picked up an interest in art like Blues though unlike his older brother Oil Man was far more into it.

"Awesome! Got the first layer on and will soon add the second one. Our room is going to have a starry sky in the ceiling!"

The slick Robot Master grinned through his eyes, the room that had been prepared for the two Robot Masters had been labeled as 'lame' and Oil Man had taken it upon himself to make it 'sick' as he put it.

"As long as I get a clocktower on my side I’m content."

Time Man muttered from his seat, the temporal Robot Master had fittingly enough gotten charmed by the inner workings of clocks and the beautiful exterior of clocktowers across the world.

"That will have to wait until we return home from America."

Blues reminded them all of their upcoming plans across the pacific, the yearly A.R.T.S expo would soon be upon them in just a few days time and thus they needed to get their things packed.

"What’s this geek fest like?"

Oil Man asked somewhat curious but also bored, clearly he did not look forward to being apart from his grand project for this long.

"It’ll be the worst experience of your life, 15 to 17 hours locked up in the baggage compartment of the plane, people on the streets starring at you like you’re from another planet and then the people at the expo will dissect you!"

Auto whined from his place at the table, clearly he hadn’t enjoyed his experience at last years expo though the details he gave were slightly overdramatized though enough to frighten the two Robot Masters.

"With their eyes, they will dissect you with their eyes. No one’s going to lay a finger on either of you."

Blues reassured quickly to push away his brothers fears then he gave his son a quirked brow that Auto simply mimicked right back at him.

"Of course not otherwise they’ll have to deal with mama Blues."

Oil Man teased after recovering from his brief state of fear, the robot boy in question rolled his hazel eyes at the continued use of that nickname but did not argue. Dr Light knew his oldest would not let anything or anyone harm his siblings.

"Blues is quite right, my good friends will also bring along their own creations. Noelle's bringing her girls, Plum and Tempo, Pedro's bringing his Robot Master and Albert's bringing his child as well."

Blues hummed at all this, three Robot Masters and another Robot Master class robot like him would be there along with his two Robot Master brothers. He was going to look forward to this expo.

"Hopefully everything follows the schedule I planned out."

Time Man stated after finishing his E-tank and quickly disposing of the empty can in the recyclable bin, Oil Man rolled his dual colored eyes.

"Of course it will Schedule Man, otherwise the world might end."

The slick Robot Master's voice dripped with sarcasm as he threw away his own empty can, he earned himself a narrowed glare from his brother but no argument came this time - they’d save that for when it was time to pack.

The temporal Robot Master disappeared upstairs to start packing early, no one spoke up about the action being somewhat unnecessary since their flight was scheduled for 12:00 PM and it was only 06:55 AM - it was hopeless to argue with Time Man over when to do things.

Auto fished up the TV remote and turned on the TV, he quickly switched to the anime channel and began to eagerly watch his favorite Gundams. Dr Light ate his breakfast peacefully despite how the scrambled pancake was burnt in some places and how the hard boiled egg was not actually hard boiled.

Which left Blues and Oil Man to relax on the couch along with Chopin until it was time to get serious about preparing for departure, Blues was sketching in his sketchbook like usual while Oil Man petted their cat.

"So, how’s the coolest cat on the block feeling?"

Chopin yawned as Oil Man petted her, she arched her back and purred pleasantly. Just like Blues the youngest of the Light family knew just have to pet her for her to feel great.

"Awesome, you keep this place funky while we’re away."

The cat kept purring and began to snuggle up at Oil Man’s side happily, Blues smiled softly next to them as he secretly sketched the scene. The robot boy had a few sketches of his family doing things together like Auto and Oil Man repairing the oven, Dr Light teaching Time Man to play the violin and all of them taking part in the Sanja Matsuri at the Asakusa Shrine.

The last one was his current favorite because everyone was smiling in this one, even Time Man who kept his face in either a perpetually annoyed frown or a look of bored indifference was smiling.

"I’ve packed everything, we should now depart for the airport so we catch our flight ahead of schedule."

Speak of the Devil, Time Man came down the stairs carrying all of their suitcases in his arms which was an impressive feat. Oil Man groaned in irritation and Blues knew an argument was imminent this time.

"Your stupid schedule is going to cramp what little style we all have combined!" "My schedule is perfection!" "Is not, you control freak!" "At least I’m not a ditzy slob like you!"

And there it was, Blues rolled his eyes as Chopin curled up in his lap while the two arguing Robot Masters walked out into the backyard - arguing the whole way out. Dr Light pinched the bridge of his nose with an exasperated smile on his face while Auto just shook his head at them.

Their family wasn’t perfect but Blues loved it all the same, the robot boy loved this chaotic bliss he now lived in, he wouldn’t trade them for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> What could’ve been had Blues not met his demise at the end of "Prototype" chapter 17, the happy family that sadly can’t exist.


End file.
